


So just come home safe

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions homophobia, a mess, mentions wonho and minhyuk, proofread does not exist in my life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Shownu comes home drunk and bruised and Kihyun is determined to figure out what happened.





	So just come home safe

As everyone knows, Kihyun is serious about cleaning and order in a place. So why was he staring at the lump trying to pass off as a human being lying on crumbled chips in the wee hours of the damn night.

 

’’Shownu!! Get up!’’ Kihyun was shaking the said lump gently. He might be pissed, but not evil enough to give the poor man a heart attack.

’’Nah.’’

’’You are literally sleeping on a bag of chips… please! It’s dirty.’’ He pleaded a little.

’’Can’t relate.’’ Shownu mumbled, but it might have been him sleep talking. He tends to do that, when…. When he is drunk.

Now the strong alcohol stench hit Kihyun right in the nose, which he didn’t detect earlier. Now more aware of the situation, Kihyun examined the man lying on the couch. Something about him was off. His clothes were dirty, his knuckles were bruised and his left eye looked swollen.

What happened to him?

‘’Oh hyung, what happened?’’ Kihyun asked softly, brushing dirt from Shownu’s hair.

That seemed to wake Shownu up, only a little. Enough for him to sit up.

Kihyun saw a chance and he took it. He quickly cleaned the chips from the couch and threw it into the bin. When he returned to the room, he was carrying a first aid kit.

Shownu was still sitting in the same postion as Kihyun last saw him some minutes ago.

Without saying anything, Kihyun started tending to the older’s wounds. He put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton bad and lightly tapped the tiny cut right near Shownu’s eye.

Kihyun saw him wince at that lightly, but continued nonetheless.

Shownu just sat there, almost stoic.

After Kihyun was done with the face, he moved to the hands. Taking one of the hands into his.

There was quite a lot of blood, but after cleaning it up, it looked like the wound wasn’t bad, and most of the blood must have belonged to the other person.

‘’Kihyun, I’m sorry I caused you trouble.’’ Those were the first words Shownu spoke after the annoyingly long silence. After that he got up and walked into his room, leaving behind a confused Kihyun.

And if Shownu thought Kihyun was going to let this go, well he has another thing coming.

He went after him. Determined to get the answers.

‘’Talk to me please! You come home in the middle of the night, drunk and injured. Just tell me what happened for fuck’s sake.’’ Kihyun cursed, why is Shownu so damn stubborn.

‘’I was out with Wonho and Minhyuk. And some people were calling this one guy all kinds of things. He reminded me of you a little and I saw red. I just lost control. I kept thinking to myself that if this had been you…’’ Shownu’s voice cracked and he closed his eyes that had welled up with tears, but refused to let them fall.

 

 ‘’All you need to do is come home to me. Safe. I just need you here by my side. Stop trying to fight the world, you have me and I have you. ’’ Kihyun’s lips were trembling. There he was, sitting in front of someone he treasures so much, struggling. He thought Shownu didn’t notice nor care when people threw around slurs and what not. Clearly he was wrong.

‘’Min and Wonho told me to go back, that they will do any damage control needed and talk to the manager.’’ Shownu added.

 

Kihyun listened to him attentively. Why would Shownu risk himself like that. For him. He was filled with both affection and worry. So he just hugged the other man.

‘’Take a shower, you stink hyung.’’ Kihyun pushed him towards the bathroom, breaking the hug, but he had a grin on his face.

‘’Yes, what ever my love says.’’ Shownu smiled and grabbed the towel to clean himself up.

 

While Shownu was showering, Kihyun made the bed and settled down, waiting for the other to return. He will talk about what happened tomorrow morning. But now he just wants to go to sleep.

Not long after, Shownu returned with the towel wrapped around his hips. Any other time Kihyun would be admiring the view, but he was taken back by the slightly bruised spots on his upper body. The fight must have been worse than Kihyun thought.

Shownu put on boxers and a shirt before crawling next to Kihyun in the bed.

 

He kissed Kihyun slow and sweet. Whatever problems he had just an hour ago were all wiped from his mind, replaced by happiness.

There was no need for anything other than the communication done by the touch of lips.

Kihyun broke the kiss first, because he wanted to get closer to Shownu.

‘’I wish the time stopped every time it’s just you and me. The world doesn’t seem so cruel with you next to me.’’ He told the older and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from Shownu’s skin.

The outside world may be cold, but Shownu is his, and Shownu is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> honeSTLY when i opened the damn word it was supposed to be lighthearted and stupid crack fic, idk what happened two sentence later and here we are now,,,


End file.
